


Его Лео

by Pengi



Series: Пикесси [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: 14, 16, 18





	Его Лео

Им 14. Лео маленький, застенчивый и молчаливый. Жерар уже выше всех в классе, ярче всех в компании и жестче всех на поле.

Жерар не отходит от Лео ни на шаг. Дает всем понять, что Месси лучше не трогать.

Но, кажется, не все понимают, что он настроен серьезно. После того как один из мальчишек нарочно роняет Лео на поле, а затем наступает уже лежащему Месси на руку, Жерар врезается в обидчика на полной скорости и, не раздумывая, тут же начинает бить его кулаками по лицу.

Его оттаскивают, но он продолжает кричать ругательства, подслушанные у старших ребят. Жерару угрожают исключением из академии. Несправедливо.

Жерар хотел было уйти из Ла Масии с высоко поднятой головой, но его остановила мысль о том, что без него Лео снова останется один.

Он просит прощения и обещает никогда больше так не делать. Он готов сказать что угодно, лишь бы остаться. Не без помощи семейных связей, конфликт удается замять. Его всего лишь отстраняют на две недели. Об этом даже не будет написано в его личном деле.

Когда Жерар возвращается, все смотрят на него со смесью уважения и страха. Кроме Лео, который по привычке прячет от всех взгляд. Жерар понимает, как сильно он соскучился за эти две недели по тонкому силуэту, быстрым ногам и растрепанной копне волос Лео Месси.

Он надеется урвать хотя бы пару минут после тренировки, чтобы поговорить с Лео, спросить как дела. Но как только раздается свисток, Лео куда-то пропадает. Жерар чувствует, как в нем закипает злость.

Кто-то. Какая-то скотина. Обидела. Он же только недавно добился того, чтобы Лео чувствовал себя комфортно в команде. Насмарку. Пока его не было Лео снова зашугали.

Жерар внимательно оглядывает всех, пытаясь понять, вычислить кто бы это мог быть. Не находит никаких подсказок. Ну ничего, на этот раз он не отстанет, пока не добьется правды. Пусть потом хоть отчисляют, хоть из страны высылают. Жерар поклялся, что оторвет головы всем, кто обидит его Лео и он собирался сдержать свое слово.

Он уходит с поля последним, но не доходит до раздевалки. Откуда-то из-за угла на него налетает Лео, все еще одетый в спортивную форму. Не переоделся даже... Жерар тут же начинает ощупывать его, пытаясь понять все ли в порядке. Осторожно берет Лео за подбородок и поднимает его лицо вверх. Ни синяков, ни крови. Хорошо.

Он выдыхает облегченно, после чего замирает как олень в свете фар. Потому что наконец-то смотрит Лео в глаза.

Никто никогда так на него не смотрел. Лео улыбается ему и смотрит с такой...

Жерар не знает, как назвать это чувство.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Лео.

\- Всегда, - отвечает Жерар.

***

Им 16. Лео все еще маленький, но держится уверенней, он по-прежнему немногословен - за него говорят его игра и его талант. Тем временем Жерар вырос на добрый десяток сантиметров и сохранил свою репутацию рубахи-парня.

Лео уже давно никто не трогает. Из чудика-новичка он превратился в своего парня. Наконец-то все поняли, какой Лео на самом деле замечательный.

Он не ревнует. Нет. С чего бы?

Но когда Сеск, уже во второй раз за матч, лезет обнимать Лео, Жерар едва сдерживает себя чтобы не ломануться к ним и не оттеснить Фабрегаса.

Как же его бесит видеть чужие руки на этом хрупком теле.

После матча они, как всегда, уходят с поля одними из последних.

У них свой ритуал. Душ, переодеться, шоколад. Контрабандный. Им такое нельзя. Но они, переглядываясь как заговорщики, каждый раз после игры прячутся где-нибудь и либо празднуют победу, либо заедают поражение. Иногда Жерар даже приносит с собой колу. За день банка успевает остыть, но даже теплую колу так вкусно пить, когда делишься ей с кем-то особенным. Контрабанду Жерару тайком приносит его младший брат - Марк. Они и сами могли бы сходить в магазин, купить себе сладостей, но так было интересней.

После сегодняшнего матча Жерар был как никогда рад, что на дне его сумки была не газировка, а кое-что другое.

\- Пиво? Ты уверен?

\- Боишься?

\- Нет. Да. Наверное. Отец меня убьет, если узнает.

\- Не узнает, - говорит Жерар и открывает алюминиевую банку. Отпивает немного. Морщится.

\- Вкусно? - спрашивает Лео.

\- Сам попробуй.

\- Фу, горькое, - смеется Лео после первого небольшого глотка. - И вот из-за этого такой сыр-бор? Да оно даже пахнет неприятно.

Жерар согласно кивает, но все равно делает еще один глоток.

\- Будешь? - предлагает он Лео.

\- Нет. Я лучше шоколад.

Какое то время они так и сидят. Жерар потягивает теплое пиво, пытаясь не кривиться при каждом глотке, а Лео медленно смакует сладкий шоколад.

_"Сладкий"_

Почему-то эта мысль не дает покоя. Глаза непроизвольно залипают на губах Лео.

Он может списать все на пиво. Сказать, что был пьян. Но правда в том что Жерар уже давно мечтает узнать, каковы на вкус эти губы.

Он привычным жестом обнимает Лео, но не дает тому спрятать голову у себя на плече.

Рука чуть подрагивает, зарываясь в мягкие волосы. Всего два выдоха. Третий уже в чужие губы. Сладкие.

Поцелуй кажется самым чудесным на свете. Как в кино. Нет, даже лучше. Особенно когда он проводит языком по губам Лео, прося того приоткрыть рот, впустить внутрь.

\- Жери, - произносит Лео дрожащим голосом, отстраняясь.

\- Что, мой хороший? - язык заплетается, но не от пива. От Лео, от его близости, от переизбытка ощущений и чувств.

\- Я... Ты это правда?

\- Что правда? Правда тебя поцеловал? Правда. Правда тебя люблю? Тоже правда.

\- Любишь? - спрашивает Лео удивленно.

\- Люблю, - признается Жерар. - Давно уже. Не могу не любить. Ты самый лучший. Мой Лео.

Он тянется за новым поцелуем, но Лео его останавливает.

\- А ты будешь меня любить если я скажу, что не готов пока к чему-то больше поцелуев?

\- Буду. Я и без поцелуев буду тебя любить. Всегда.

***

Им 18. Лео почти не прибавил в росте, но они оба, несомненно, повзрослели. Лео стал раскрываться. Шутил, смеялся, улыбался чаще. Жерар же наоборот стал серьезней, сдержанней. Это Лео так на него влияет.

Ради Лео хочется стать лучше, рядом с Лео хочется быть лучшим. Он все еще злобно зыркает на каждого, кто косо смотрит в сторону барселонской Блохи, но в драки уже не лезет. По крайней мере не на виду у всех.

В академии им давно дали понять - имидж футболиста определяет многое. Не только честь и репутация клуба стоят на кону.

Кто знает, будь они смелее или безбашеннее - рассказали бы всему миру о том, что приходится прятать по темным углам.

Уже не шоколадки. Хотя есть и они, конечно. Но сейчас Жерар уводит Лео подальше от чужих глаз не только чтобы полакомиться контрабандой.

Их любимая поза - Лео сидящий верхом на Жераре. Так разница в росте почти не ощущается. За два года Лео стал раскованней, смелее. Жерар не скупится на комплименты и похвалу, с удовольствием глядя как Лео млеет от ласковых слов.

Первое время ему было чертовски сложно держать руки при себе. Бушующие гормоны казалось совсем сошли с ума после их первого поцелуя. Жерар невероятным усилием воли останавливал себя всякий раз, когда голодный зверь внутри требовал завалить Лео на пол, раздеть, взять.

Если бы на месте Лео был кто-то другой, он бы точно не сдержался и потребовал секса, либо нашел бы себе кого-нибудь еще. Но Лео был чем-то большим. Главным. Нужным.

Впервые Лео дотронулся до него ниже пояса на день рождения. Жерар продержался тогда секунд десять. С тех пор они перепробовали многое, но всегда ограничивались руками и ртом. Этого было более чем достаточно.

Было достаточно, пока реальность не заставила их мир пошатнуться.

Жерар пригласил Лео, только вернувшегося из Аргентины, к себе домой. Родители с братом уехали на пару дней во Францию, оставив его одного. То что надо для серьезного разговора.

\- Все-таки уезжаешь, - сказал Лео, выслушав его.

Жерар хотел бы держать эту новость в секрете до самой последней минуты. Хотел бы продлить эту иллюзию, идиллию, но Лео бы его за это не простил.

\- Да, основные детали контракта уже обговорены.

\- Жери... - начал было Лео, но Жерар его перебил.

\- Я знаю. Прости. Это было самое трудное решение в моей жизни.

Ему не нашлось места в Барсе, надо было что-то делать, что-то придумать. Посылать еще даже не начавшуюся карьеру под откос не хотелось. Но и мысль о том, что он оставит Лео, оставит Барселону, была невыносима.

\- Я не об этом. Жери, давай сегодня? Пожалуйста.

\- Что сегодня?

Лео покраснел и спрятал взгляд. Он не делал этого при Жераре уже давно... О. Понимание обрушилось как лавина. Тело и мозг, казалось, ушли в овердрайв.

Сегодня.

\- Хороший мой, - прошептал он, обнимая Лео и зарываясь лицом в его волосы. - Ты уверен?

\- Да.

Простым словом из двух букв Лео чуть не сломал его. _"Как я смогу уехать после этого?"_ кричала одна половина его сердца. Другая же разбивалась вдребезги от понимания, что это прощание. Что Лео решил подарить ему это напоследок, прежде чем они разойдутся каждый своей дорогой.

Стоило бы порадоваться тому, что Лео решил разделить это именно с ним, но в голове мелькала предательская мысль, что он будет всего лишь первым. Первым в веренице многих. Что кто-то другой скоро будет обнимать Лео, целовать ямочку на его подбородке...

Жерар прижимается ближе, вдыхая родной запах. Надо будет прихватить с собой одну из футболок Лео. Рано или поздно запах выветрится, но хотя бы первые дни вдали от дома можно будет засыпать, уткнувшись в нее лицом.

Не хочется плакать. Не сейчас. Для слез еще будет время.

Жерар подхватывает Лео за ягодицы и приподнимает. В ответ Лео обнимает его руками и ногами, первый тянется за поцелуем. Жерар аккуратно, не разрывая поцелуя, доводит их до своей комнаты. Укладывает Лео на кровать и начинает стаскивать с них одежду. Руки подрагивают впервые за долгое время.

Они много раз видели друг друга обнаженными, но сейчас все совсем по-другому.

Жерар редко ложится на Лео сверху, боясь или раздавить его, или не сдержаться и попросить о большем. Но в этот раз он накрывает Лео своим телом, дает почувствовать всего себя.

Поначалу он просто скользит вверх-вниз, потираясь о Лео, распаляя их обоих еще больше.

Вскоре Лео не выдерживает и обхватывает его ногами, пытаясь задать ритм. Стонет так сладко, что у Жерара слетают тормоза. Хочется больше. Нужно больше.

Он приподнимается с кровати и достает из-под матраса любрикант, которым частенько пользовался пока Лео был в Аргентине. Они созвонились всего пару раз, ни о каком сексе по телефону не было и речи, но у Жерара было достаточно воспоминаний о губах и руках Лео, чтобы справляться с возбуждением собственными силами.

Вернувшись обратно на кровать, он устраивается между ног Лео. Смазывает тщательно пальцы и чуть не кончает, когда Лео, обхватив себя под коленями, раздвигает ноги невозможно широко, раскрываясь полностью.

Приходится прикрыть глаза и срочно вспоминать английскую грамматику. Past Perfect Continuous. Что это вообще за зверь такой? Пару вздохов спустя Жерар открывает глаза и сталкивается с насмешливым взглядом Лео. В нем читается вызов.

_"Ах так?"_

Он только рад принять этот вызов.

Жерар много раз представлял себе этот момент. Очень много раз. Именно этот момент. Узкая девственная задница Лео, сжимающаяся вокруг его пальцев.

Так горячо.

Он знает, что нельзя торопиться. Да и не хочется. Хочется сделать сегодняшний день особенным. Растянуть, насладиться сполна. Так, чтобы хватило на всю жизнь.

Не хватит. Жерар понимает, что никогда не сможет насытиться Лео. Не после того как попробовал его всего. Распробовал.

Лео болезненно прикусывает губу, когда он входит полностью. Цепляется руками за изголовье кровати, когда он набирает ритм.

Жерар кончает первым но не сразу выходит из Лео, толкается в него еще несколько раз, пока член не выскальзывает из влажного, раскрытого отверстия. Не удержавшись, он тянется туда пальцами, чтобы почувствовать, изучить. 

_"Это сделал я"_ думает Жерар и сам себе не верит.

Лео смотрит на него смущенно. Влюбленно. Хочется заласкать его и заставить кричать от удовольствия. Жерар наклоняется и берет член Лео в рот, продолжая массировать его изнутри.

Чувствуя, как Лео сжимается вокруг его пальцев во время оргазма, Жерар решает что надо обязательно сделать так, чтобы Лео кончил на его члене.

Возможность предоставляется той же ночью, когда они пробуют их любимую позу по-новому.

Лео сам смазывает себя и Жерара и, перекинув через него ногу, садится сверху.

Жерар почти боится смотреть, но не может отвести взгляд от Лео.

Взмокшие волосы, прилипшие ко лбу, стройное тело, двигающееся в каком-то одному ему известном ритме.

Жерар тянется одной рукой к члену Лео, другой лаская его соски. На этот раз ему удается продержался дольше и Лео кончает первым.

Потом они еще долго лежат, разговаривая о будущем. Ничего конкретного. Просто мечты о том, с кем и где они будут играть, какие зарплаты и награды получать.

Думать о грустном и неизбежном не хочется. Говорить - тем более.

Но когда Лео засыпает, уткнувшись ему в бок и перекинув через него ногу, Жерар невольно возвращается к мыслям, терзающим его уже несколько недель.

Лео осенью впервые сыграет за Барселону. Он сам - за Манчестер Юнайтед. Их будут разделять тысяча восемьсот километров и Ла Манш. Два с половиной часа на самолете (он уточнял).

Поначалу Жерар хотел попросить, чтобы Лео его ждал. Он же будет приезжать домой, к родителям. Но это казалось неправильным. Лео заслуживает того, чтобы его любили, обнимали, целовали каждый день.

К тому же это сейчас он уезжает в Манчестер, кто знает куда его занесет дальше. Лео не может ждать его всю жизнь.

 _"Может"_ тут же поправляет он сам себя. Если он попросит, Лео будет ждать.

От этой мысли внутри разливается тепло.

Но он должен быть лучше. Ради Лео.

Лучше - значит отпустить.

Лучше - значит сказать чтобы не грустил, чтобы двигался дальше.

Несмотря на это, Жерар уже знает, что эгоистично попросит Лео помнить о них, о нем. Всегда.


End file.
